


April Fools Delight

by TheAmazingBlaze45



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Gen, Humor, Inflation, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 11:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAmazingBlaze45/pseuds/TheAmazingBlaze45
Summary: Word of Advice: Don't leave out a fresh baked pan of cookies unless your planking little brother is out the room.





	April Fools Delight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fools Everyone [](https://jiheisho.deviantart.com/art/April-Fools-icon-599441901) [](https://xxdoctormythxx.deviantart.com/art/Yay-524008750) [](https://ourlist.deviantart.com/art/Drama-Queen-Dolphin-524670722)  And for you guys, here is a little stuffing story prank to get this going. Hope you guys enjoy it [](https://jerikuto.deviantart.com/art/Llama-Emoji-02-Blush-V1-412033657) 

"Aw come on Kris, just this once..."  
"No, No, and No Parker! I already told you, I'm not going to do it!"  
"But Krissy..."  
"No and that is my final answer Parker!"  
Parker face scrunched up in frustration as his older sister, the person who would always go along with his usually hair-brained schemes, was denying him of this once in a life time opportunity at his so-called "Ultimate" prank. Today was April Fools day and Parker had just come up with this prank: the prank involved a bunch of pastries, any kind would have been perfect, and fill each of them with several pills that he had order online, pills that even he had no idea did, into it. Imagine the look on the people who may have been unfortunate to bite into one, it would have been perfect. But unfortunately for him, Kris wasn't going through with it, even though she had just gotten into baking them already.  
"Listen Parker, you can be mad at me for all you want to be, but I'm not going to prank our own family with unknown pills that you order online. What if those pills cause everlasting damage?"  
"It's not going to, I checked the description on them."  
"I don't care Parker. Please, just stop bothering me about this."  
Kris took out the pastries, about 30 of Chewy Chocolate-Chip and Cinnamon Cookies with a soft fudge icing on top, the smell wavering in and out of their home, smelling almost like a gingerbread house. Parker stared at them with disappointment as he held the pills in the pockets of his jacket, sighing in total unwavering hatred. It just wasn't fair.  
(This is unfair biased garbage! Just because sis, this one time, doesn't want to participate, doesn't mean I shouldn't! You know what, screw it! I'm going through with this!)  
Parker smiled a devilish grin as he set through with his already ongoing plan, waiting for the exact moment for Kris to leave. Once she did, Parker went over and inserted each of the pills one by one into the top of the icing. He would have added them in while Kris was baking, but she of course had hawk eyes so that was out of the question. After finishing this dasterly deed, Parker step out of the kitchen in bliss, waiting for the perfect opportunity for when one of his relatives would take the fatal bite. This was going to be fun!

Later  
"Bye guys! Bye Parker!"  
"Bye Kris... Hope you have a "swell" time with Dylan!"  
Kris looked confused at that sentence but didn't think too much of it as she took her gift for him and walked off into the warm afternoon day. Making her way towards both Terry's and Dylan's place, along with Nichi who mysteriously found her way to Kris. Right before she got there, Dylan was busy going over some of the pranks he had almost laid victim to, not because he hated April Fools Day, but mostly due to the fact that people were trying to hard to prank him in a not so funny way. Upon finishing this list, the doorbell rang as Ruldolph barked for her owners attention. Upon hearing it, Dylan walked towards the door and was greeted by Kris and Nichi.   
"Oh hey Kris! Happy April Fools Day and I see you weren't stopped at the door by the Authority again."  
"Oh stop it Dylan, you know my dad's just doing it because he's worried about me is all. Besides, he was too busy to even notice me out the door. Anyway, I hope you don't mind me if I'm barging in on you like this."  
"No it's fine really. Nothing to it. Actually, I was hoping to go over your house but then I remember Parker and..."  
"Yea, but he'll get over it soon. But, let's not talk about him. I brought you a present and before you ask, no it is not a prank."  
"Oh really? What is it?"  
Kris took out the present wrapped tightly and upon unraveling it showed off the chewy pastries to Dylan. The moment his eyes laid upon them, his eyes lit up with almost glee.  
"Chewiness Goodness! Yes!!! Thank you Kris!"  
"Haha, glad to see you happy! I hope you don't mind that I brought all of them."  
"No need to apologize, this is too perfect!"  
"Well then, what are you waiting for? Go on."  
"But what about you?"  
"I already ate so I'm good. Help yourself!"  
"Alright!!"

A Couple Minutes In  
"I can't believe you ate them all in nearly one sitting..."  
"Yeah, I couldn't believe I ate all of them too, but they were so good, I can't believe your family didn't have any of them."  
"Me too, but I guess it must be due to them all eating already."  
Dylan was about to respond to that when a sudden rumble came from Dylan's stomach. Almost immediately, Dylan turned a bright red as Kris giggled.  
"Need something to drink for that stomach?"  
"Y-yea..."  
"Hold on Dylan, I think I brought something to drink."  
Kris soon bought out some ginger ale she had brought to drink with her and poured it into a glass handing it to him and watched him as he drinked it all up.  
"Aww, thank you Kris."  
"No problem."  
Almost as if instant, the ginger ale began gurgling alongside the pills as they came together into contact, almost immediately making the pills take their effect as a feeling swept over Dylan's body, a feeling of almost... Fullness.  
"Uggh..."  
"Dylan are you ok?"  
"Uh yeah... Just feeling a bit more stuffed than I normally should have to feel but..."  
*Grumble, Groan*  
"Was that your stomach again?"  
"Y-yea I think so..."  
"Hold on, let's see if there's anything in the medicine cabinet."  
As Kris got up towards the bathroom, Dylan gave out a burp as the pills began expanding inside his stomach building up some intense pressure, pushing his stomach to the point of being against his belt. Noticing this, Dylan gasped as his belly began sticking out from underneath his shirt, pushing against his belt and forcing his button alongside as well.  
" *Burrpppp!!* Oh crap... Oh crap... Oh crap!"  
Dylan struggled to get up from his spot on the couch as his stomach kept growing, the belt and button straining against this every growing mass. Thinking of nothing else better to do, Dylan proceeded to go towards the window to jump out, only to be stopped by Kris's voice.  
"Dylan?! Is something wrong?"  
"N-no, nothing's wrong..."  
*Snap! Pop!*  
Dylan grew bright red in the face as his belt snapped apart and his button popped off exposing his zipper, the only thing left to fight the growing mass of belly. Dylan began waddling over to the window as fast as he can, but upon nearly making it there, he heard the unmistakable sound of Kris's footsteps approaching.  
"Dylan? Are you ok in there?"  
"Um yea..."  
*Zippppppp!!!!*  
The sound of a zipper going down was heard as Kris suddenly came into the room and looked in shock at Dylan's condition.  
"Dylan what happened?!"  
"I-I-I don't know..."  
His stomach began surging again as it pushed his shirt up, exposing his navel. Kris dropped whatever medicine she was holding to go towards Dylan, trying to lead him away from the window and towards the couch as Dylan's waddling slowly began turning to a half-hearted shuffle, his weight pushing down on him. Dylan's pants almost began sliding down a bit, as he tried to attempt to hold on to them with his free hand, finally making it to the couch again and proceeded to sit down as his stomach began surging forward again as his shirt risen again, forcing apart the pants flaps. Kris had no clue as what to do until she remember the medicine she had seen in the cabinet and proceeded to grab it from its place, leaving Dylan with his ever growing gut. In an act of embarrassment and anger, tried his hardest to cover up his gut, only to be met with it rising up each time as it glomp leaving Dylan in a awkward state.  
"Hold on Dylan!"  
Kris came out with a bottle and gave it to Dylan.  
"Wait Kris what's this... *Mpffff!!!!*"  
Kris impatiently took it from Dylan and chugged it down into Dylan's mouth. As soon as she was finished, Dylan's stomach stopped surging as it quietly settled.  
"Ok, you feel better now?"  
"Y-yea... If I knew what happened..."  
"I have no clue what happened, but I think what happened was the cookies I gave you and you ate them all and... Wait, it was the cookies!"  
"But how could they had... Wait, was it maybe..."  
"It was... It was freaking Parker! And after I told him not to..."  
"*Burrppppp!!!* Ugggh... He did a lot more than just this..."  
Seeing Dylan in the state that he was in made Kris be filled with guilt. Even if she wasn't the one who put the pills in, it was still her fault for Dylan's condition. As she watched Dylan, she soon began crying until it turned into full on bawling, to which Dylan took notice of.   
"K-Kris... Why are you crying?"  
"B-B-Because I-I-I didn't check them, now i-it's my fault that you e-e-ended up like this and I-I..."  
"Kris... It's *burrrppppp* not your fault."  
"B-B-But..."  
Dylan then proceeded to attempt to hug her but with a swollen belly, it made it a lot more harder to but he managed to counsel her.  
"It's ok Kris... It's fine."  
"O-ok..."   
During the hug, Kris' hands found themselves cuddling into the soft, pudgy mass as Dylan moaned quietly with pleasure, it felt too good, almost: no like heaven with her hands gliding by, taking off the feelings of pain.  
"Dylan..."  
"Yea?"  
"You wouldn't mind if I..."  
"No I wouldn't..."  
Kris then began massaging his belly as he continued to moan in pure ecstasy as her hands gliding over, soon finding himself laying back on the couch, Kris laid back onto him as she continue on, her face nearly inches away from his, planting a kiss on his forehead. It may seem just a tad bit unneeded but, for now she enjoyed it, as did Dylan who looked into pure bliss.  
"Dylan, I promise to get back at Parker for this..."  
"It can wait..."  
"Yea, I guess your right. *Yawn*"  
Kris suddenly laid down on top, her hands still over Dylan's belly as she closed her eyes and went to sleep as did Dylan who with a smile, letting the warm sunlight hit them both.  



End file.
